God's Society "神的社會"
Gods' Society "神的社會" refers to the society which is where spirits which died in the living world and are granted the priviledge of the God of Underworld to be living in the place of Gods' Society, also known as Heaven, which is controlled by gods, immortals, deities, demi-gods, good spirits. Living Condition The living condition in heaven is very similar to that of the living world. It is explained by the Fourth Division Captain; Abugimenao that it is another dimensional living world and space which has the definition of the eternal peace fate. Created by the paperwork of Abugimenao of his "Dimensional Theory", which explains that there are more than one dimension and face to the face of the present situation. Also means that in the living world, people might get angry when they face a problem, but in another dimension, it shows the person being calm to solve the problem, and such. The death of the person in one dimension determines the person's soul rock to be dilute and become increasingly 'corrected' when there is accumulation of the other seven souls of the different existing dimensions dies and fuse/merge into one. Hence he also explains that though living in heaven might give you the immortality state and be peaceful, you will still be worried and have the thoughts of sadness as the reason is that their souls are incomplete and they experienced it in different dimensional realms as such. Hence for a spirit to become a deity as the next stage, their souls must be completely reincarnated and able to fuse into one state of realm, where they can be eventually ascend the ranks. Portal When sentient beings die on the living world, they will become spirits without a host which refers to a main control command for them. If they do not find a host, the spirits will eventually fade away and will never have a chance to reincarnated again. When they become spirits, they will be summoned to the realm of the underworld where they face the judgement and testimony of their past life. If they did well, they will be a chance for them to reincarnate or either join the gods' society. If they did not, they will be brought to the underworld portal that brings them deepest floors of 'torture chamber' which is mean't for their atonement of sins. The portals are only that souls that possess the gods' soul or the good spirit soul will be able to pass through respective portals, but they will not be able to crossover, which will result in a reverse fate. Exclusive Portals Those whom are of the Immortal rank and above will have the ability to move to the dimensional realm of their choice: which is earth and no other. However in exchange for their privilege, only on the condition that their presence must not possess the intention to change a fate in the living world as they have already died. Doing so will have demotion of their ranks and become banished from the gods' society. Some notable immortals that crossed over to visit earth are: Joshiri, Firixz, Sonicz, Joel, Matilda.